


A Little Dream

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Dean is getting too old to sleep in the Impala.





	A Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> 25.) A song by an 'Artist no longer living'.
> 
> Dream a Little Dream - Ella Fitzgerald & Louis Armstrong
> 
> I tried to find a copy of this song with only Ella singing. *shrug*
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6TmogXhOZ8

Dean sighed as he laid on the bed. This was the first time in over a month that he was able to sleep on a bed, instead of the Impala. Now, don't get him wrong, she was a comfortable baby, but he was getting older and it was getting older and it was getting harder to just jump out of her.

"I could help you with that," was the soft offer from the other side of the king-sized bed.

He shook his head and yawned. "No thanks. I refuse to make deals with the devil."

The angel moved swiftly, pinning the human to the bed. "Are you calling me a devil?"

"If the horns fit..."

"Lucifer has never had horns and a tail. Humans come up with the dumbest caricatures of the most mundane," he grumbled.

"Lucy is anything, but mundane. How many nephilim did he father?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Castiel wrinkled his nose in disgust. "None, if he did father any, we never found them; and we were extremely diligent in our search of the abominations."

"Judge not, lest ye be judged. Though, I can only assume that the rules were more lax back in the days of fire and brimstone," he hissed as he ground his growing erection against Dean.

"It always surprises me when you quote scripture," came the bland reply.

"I still want you to tell me where it has been altered by kings and idiots."

"According to you, all kings are idiots."

"No, just a hell of a lot of them. Now shut it, I need some sleep," he grumbled.

Cas leaned over and touched the human's head with two fingers, knocking him out. He tilted his head and nodded. "Dream of me," he whispered as he kissed Dean's forehead and easily took 10 years off his age. He was sure that the man would thank him on the morning.

~Fin~


End file.
